


The Red Room

by Enter_Benvolio



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Gore, Psychological Torture, a fuck ton of angst, also spoilers for 707's route, like it's there but it ain't that descriptive I hope, why can't I let him be happy????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enter_Benvolio/pseuds/Enter_Benvolio
Summary: (Based off the 3rd bad ending in 707's route)
The broken mind of Saeyoung Choi was only aware of four things.
He and MC were captured by Mint Eye (Him to bring down the RFA, and her for..."motivational purposes") Binary code was the only comfort for him. The colour red.And the sound of his fiancées screams streaming out of her raw throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOO BOI FIRST FIC DONE  
> Was not actually expecting my first fic to have gore tbh  
> Ehh what can you do?

The broken mind of Saeyoung Choi was only aware of four things.

He and MC were captured by Mint Eye (Him to bring down the RFA, and her for..."motivational purposes")   
Binary code was the only comfort for him.   
The colour red.  
And the sound of his fiancées screams streaming out of her raw throat.

"Luciel, I'll be ok! D-don't listen to them, I-I'll be fine!" 

Liar. 

Even after her tongue was cut out during yet another session, he could still clearly hear the anguished cries that echoed in his dark cell through the speakers of the computer holding the private live stream. He still remembers all of it. How his eyes were held open to watch Rika (Saeyoung gagged just thinking of the name) torture his love, his reason to live, whilst MC struggled fruitlessly against the restraints holding her down on the blood soaked chair.   
The sharp edge cut through the muscle and her skin fairly easily to leave gargles and gasps in place of the screams. 

Saeyoung, Luciel, 707...whoever he wanted to be, vowed to never disobey Mint Eye or Rika again with the sickening threat of more mental torture weighing on his shoulders. 

However, the human body can only stay awake for so long.

Soon enough the drugs that they forcefully injected into him regularly to keep him awake  
To keep him working   
To keep you alive  
They wore off soon.   
And again, Saeyoung found himself screaming at a screen, eyes forced open with tears streaming from dark shadowed lids. MC's voice nothing more than gargles of pain due to the lack of tongue, as her fingernails were forcefully ripped off by the blonde demon the RFA once called a friend.   
Three gone.  
Four gone.  
Five gone.  
The chat that consisted of Rika's followers viewing the video spammed the chat with suggestions on methods with insults and slurs. Saeyoung felt a new sense of white hot anger burning underneath his skin which made a change from the unresponsive and damaged man he has become. 

If only he had pushed her away sooner.  
If only he had been stronger to never allow her to break down his walls.   
If only-  
If only...  
If only he could protect the people he loved.

3 more sessions passed with Luciel's mind plagued with visions of MC's mutilated body and his prayers and pleas for ,whatever higher being there was, to stop this. All due to his inability to just focus on bringing down the RFA.  
He tried, he really did.  
But it wasn't enough.  
Whatever feeble attempt he made was never enough. 

That failure resulted in a fourth session; however it was immediately different from the others as no sound was heard, no whimpers of fear or agony, no maniacal laughter. All there was was a limp MC, barely recognizable with the incisions parting skin and muscle littered all over her once soft beautiful skin. Her throat cut deeply enough that the head had little to connect itself to the neck.   
No light was in her eyes.  
Only tracks of residue tears remained. 

Saeyoung gagged at the sight mixed with the rapid gasps he made along with his heart which had shriveled up inside the empty husk that was Saeyoung Choi , filled with love by his love.  
His life 

The once stark white walls were painted in crimson, every corner and every inch tainted. A feminine voice soon crackled over the speakers as she addressed the chat and mainly the motionless Saeyoung.

 

"Welcome to another session of the Red Room!"


End file.
